The Attic
by Scoshan
Summary: Michelangelo is scared to go in the attic. Raphael investigates,with interesting results.


**Author's Note: This is just a one-shot I randomly thought of. Based in the first movie, at April's farmhouse.**

"Mikey, I'm bored, I'm _still_ in pain, and if I have to play Trivial Pursuit _one more time_…I am going to _kill_ someone." Raphael said in a dark and threatening tone to the turtle standing before him, "Now _go up those damn stairs, and get another game._"

Raph grabbed Mike's shoulders, turned him around, and attempted to propel him up the stairs and to the attic.

"_I can't_" Michelangelo almost squeaked as he said this.

"_Why not?_"

"_Because…_I saw something…up there," Mike whispered, and shivered, "And it was _so scary_,"

Raphael sighed heavily. "Mike, I thought you weren't afraid of the dark anymore."

Michelangelo groaned, he was starting to get annoyed with his big brother, "It's not the dark Raph…I grew out of that when I was six."

"Twelve."

"Shut up," Michelangelo looked at his brother, and pointed to the stairs, "_I am not going back in there_," he emphasized every word as he said it.

Raphael rolled his light brown eyes, "Fine, Mikey," he said ripping the flashlight from Michelangelo's hand, "I'll go up there, and then you'll look like a moron, because there ain't nothin' up there."

Raph stomped up the stairs, the little black flashlight in dark green hand. He reached the top and turned into the small hallway. At the end of the hall, Raph strode to the dark wood door, turned the brass handle, and opened it. He walked up the stairs, which creaked with each step he took, and into the dusty, gloomy attic. It had the smell of mothballs. Raph moved the flashlight's beam across the room, tiny dust particles were in the air were the beam passed. _Flashlights a little dim, It'll probably go dead soon. _Raph surveyed the room, which was full of boxes (one pile was almost to the ceiling).

In one corner of the room, he saw a big chest, on it was what looked like a board game, and on top of that…what the heck was that? _Is that what Mikey's so scared of…It is a little creepy but it's really nothing to be- ohmygoditjustmoved! _Raphael's mouth opened as he jumped backward; the flashlight flew out of his hand and clattered onto the floor. He gave a high pitched, girly yell. He started to rush down the stairs but quickly turned around to pick up the lost flashlight. Then ran out into the hallway, tripped once, and shot down the stairs.

Donatello and Michelangelo stood at the bottom staring at him; a surprised look was on Don's face. Mike wore a fearful expression that also said _I told you so. _

Don gave his older brother a worried look, "Raph, What happened? Are you okay?"

"I was just in the attic…this creepy looking thing was up there,"

"I know what thing you mean dude," Mike said knowingly.

"And it I swear ta god…_it moved_."

Don raised an eye ridge, "Are you sure it wasn't just a mouse?"

"It wasn't a mouseRaph said through his teeth.

"Why were you up there anyway?" Donatello changed the subject.

"There's a board game up there," Raph said, pointing a thumb to the stairs, "I got sick of playing Trivial Pursuit."

Don nodded his head, "I know," he headed up the stairs, taking the flashlight from Raph. He moved past his brothers and moved toward the attic, "I'll go in the attic for you," he said teasingly to them, smiling.

Michelangelo and Raphael watched as he disappeared around the corner. They stood on the stairs, staring after him for about ten seconds. Donatello came running around the corner, making his way to Mike and Raph. He stopped on the steps beside them.

"The eyes…follow you…" he said in a small voice.

"What are you talking about Donny?" The threesome turned there heads and saw Leonardo standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them. His head was slightly cocked to one side.

"We each went up into the attic to find another game…but it's _really_ creepy up there…" Mike said quietly to his older brother.

"You're all scared to go in the attic?" Leo asked Mike. His brothers all nodded their heads.

Leo sighed "Fine, I'll go up there," he walked up the stairs and took the flashlight from Donatello.

Leonardo walked up the hallway and into the attic he looked around the dusty, box filled room. In the left corner was a chest with a game board on it. On that was...a creepy looking stuffed bird. It looked as if it was glaring, and the eyes seemed to follow him. Just like the painting of Christ in Vatican City.

/

Michelangelo looked at Don and Raph, "Ya know, were are kinda acting like a bunch of chickens…I think we should go up there."

"I guess you're right Mikey," Don admitted quietly.

"Yeah, let's go," Raph agreed and moved up the stairs. Along with Donatello, and Mike following behind them.

Raph opened the attic door. He and Don walked up the stairs and into the dark room. Mike stood near the doorway, with the door opened.

"You were right Don…the eyes really do follow you," Leonardo said, turning to his brothers. He walked over to the stuffed animal. He was about to move it when the flashlight in his yellow green hand went dead. As soon as this happened, the three oldest turtles heard the door slam shut. The three brothers screamed in unison.

After a few seconds of silence, they heard Michelangelo laughing hysterically from the other side of the closed door. Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo rushed together toward the door at the bottom of the little staircase. Mike was holding it shut.

"Mikey, I'm glad you're back to you're normal, cheerful self, but this is a little much," Leo leaned against the door and lightly scolded his little brother.

Raph banged loudly on the door, "I'LL KILL YOU MIKEY!"

"Actually…looking back…this is pretty funny."

"SHUT UP DONNY!"

"Geez, Raph, calm down will you?"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

From the other side of the door Mike wore a triumphant grin. Inspiration had struck the moment he first saw that stuffed bird in the attic, when he went in to get that game board. He honestly hadn't expected the joke to go that well, but it was definitely worth a shot. The flashlight going dead was just a beautiful coincidence. The best part was that it took everyone's minds off Splinter, which was Mike's reason for the joke. It had definitely worked.

Michelangelo laughed and Ran down the stairs, seconds later; he could hear his brothers thundering after him.

/

"So, when did you start playing hockey?" April casually asked Casey. The two were sitting on the porch swing. The peaceful moment was shattered when the door swung open, and Michelangelo ran out at full speed.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" He shouted, the laughter was evident in his voice. He ran down the porch steps, and out into the field. Mike was heading for the trees.

April and Casey stared in Mike's direction, as Raph, Don, and Leo darted after him. April and Casey both smiled watching the chase through the field. It went on for a few minutes, until Raphael jumped forward, with surprising grace, and tackled Michelangelo.

"He's obviously feeling a lot better," Casey said, as he and April watched the three older brothers pin Mike to the ground and tickle him. They were still wrestling and chasing each other when April and Casey went back in the house.

**Author's Note: Hope no one was too out of character. **


End file.
